Ludo
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Fuji salió un día con el genio del Hyotei. Entre tensais, se entiende. ¿Verdad Eiji? Dirty & Dream / Acrobatic Pair    "Venganza a lo acrobática"
1. Chapter 1

El título es estúpido, lo sé, pero en eso siempre fui mala -.-U en fin, aclaro: originalmente iba a ser el drabb número 44 de "50 veces Dream", pero la cosa se pasó de las 100 palabras como pueden ver

Ninguna pareja en especial, Dirty, Dream, Acrobatic

Gracias Holly por la idea :D

* * *

_**Venganza a lo acrobática**_

Mantuvo la mirada fija en su milkshake, tratando de no tener que ver a quien traía en frente. Ok, esto era por beneficio propio, no lo hacía por ayudar a ese idiota en su venganza, todo era por él y el fregado tensai. Y sabía que ese sentimiento o circunstancia era un asunto mutuo. Dios, si seguía así iba a pensar que se parecían... ¡Cosa que no! Claroq ue no se parecía a la cereza gorda del Hyotei, él después de todo era... Bueno, ¿qué era que ese niño no? Acróbata, novio del tensai, sintiéndose traicionado y con ganas de venganza y de sacar celos. Dios eso estaba mal. Más que mal, ¡si seguía así iba a pensar que se trataba de su mellizo perdido! Alzó lentamente la mirada, picándole la curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía Mukahi ahora? Pues la verdad no mucho, solo le dirigía una mirada de odio. Que lindo detalle, realmente aquella sería una cita inolvidable.

-Deja de quedarte ahí no mas y di algo –bufó por fin, bastante irritado, el pelicereza y tomó un sorbo de su milkshake de chocolate. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Volvió a bajar la mirada, perdiéndola otra vez en su bebida marrón espumosa. Milkshake de chocolate. ¿Por qué demonios no se le ocurrió pedir uno de plátano, vainilla, fresa o hasta de maracuyá si era necesario? Pero es que el chocolate era lo mejor...

-¡Kikumaru! –protestó nuvamente Gakuto, llamando la atención-. En serio... Estoy comenzando a preguntarme qué michi te vio...

Eiji infló los cachetes.

-¿¡Perdón! –reclamó indignado el eplirrojo-. Dejame reacordarte que a ti te dejaron por otro...

-¿Que a ti no? –contraatacó Gakuto con una pequeña sonrisa de pura arrogancia.

Bien, ahí lo tenía: la prueba de que Mukahi Gakuto NO era su mellizo perdido. Era hora de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Gakuto volvió a concentrarse en su bebida, mientra suqe ahora era el turno de inspeccionar a su pareja provisional. Esta ya estaba terminando con el milkshake y se relamía dedos y labios, olvidando que tenía una servilleta.

-Creí que te habían criado en una buena casa –comentó mordaz el Kikumaru, aún con los nervios en punta-. Si uno te ve diría que no...

-Cállate –le espetó sin mirarlo el pelicereza-. Suenas como mi padre.

Un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre los dos acróbatas. Eiji jugaba nervioso con la punta de su servilleta. Vamos, no podía ser tan malo... Después de todo, ya lo había soportado media hora, podía ahora terminar de soportarlo por el resto de la tarde. Un ligero escalofrio lo recorrió ante tal pensamiento. Ok, tal vez no... ¡Pero en qué pensaba! ¡Aquello no se trataba de soportar al niño engreído, se trataba de sacarle celos a su tensai! Al tensia de Seigaku, claro está, porque si debía ser sincero, no creía que al Mukahi le funcionase mucho con Oshitari. ¿Y si mejor le hubiese pedido a otra persona que lo ayudase en eso? Dios, a él no le importaba si Mukahi lograba o no su cometido. Su problema no era problema para él, a menos que se tratase de tenis o acrobacias, tal vez ahí podria considerarlo como problema suyo. Pero la vida ("O muerte...", pensó Eiji) amorosa del niño rico no entraba en la categoría de intereses suyos. Así que... ¿qué demonios seguía haciendo ahí?

-Dime, ¿es que todas tus citas son así? –preguntó por fin Gakuto, rompiendo el silencio, con tono aburrido y sin ganas, jugando con la cañita que le había venido con su pedido. Eiji negó con fuerza.

-Claro que no –se defendió-. No en todas mis citas tengo una cereza molesta conmigo.

Oh, sí, un punto para él. Gakuto fruncio el ceño y lo miró fijamente.

-Por Kami que eres molesto, Kikumaru...

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Yo pues –bufó el pelicereza y se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriendo de manera coqueta-. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Eiji no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "¡Rayos, no!" pensó frustrado al notar que Gakuto ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-A-ah, ¿qué? –preguntó tontamente, a lo que el pelicereza estiró una mano por encima de la mesa.

-Oh, solo te preguntaba si alguna vez besaste a alguien en una cita. ¿O debo preguntarte si alguna vez has tenido una cita? –musitó el Hyotei tomando un mechón del cabello granate de Eiji y lo jaló levemente, sin dañar mucho a Eiji.

Ante aquello, la cara del Kikumaru se volvió roja como un tomate. ¿¡Quién se creia ese idiota! ¡Era obivo que sí había besado (y obvio también a quién)! En un arrebato de cólera, le sacó la lengua al más bajo, sin importarle que este rompiese a reír ante tal gesto y soltase su pelo, echándose hacia atras en su silla.

-Estúpida cereza gorda –masculló irritado el acróbata del Seigaku y se cruzó de brazos.

-Gato cochino –devolvió ofendido el emperador de hielo.

-Metrosexual –continuó Eiji.

-Acomplejado –siguió Gakuto. Eiji infló hizo un puchero al darse cuenta que se había quedado sin insultos. ¿Dónde estaba la inpiración cuándo se le necesitaba? Pero entonces tuvo un idea. Gakuto se había quedado sonriendo, al pensar que había ganado. "Niño engreído..." Eiji le devolvió la sonrisa, y como pudo trató de imitar la voz de cierto tensai peliazul.

-Cerecita.

Gakuto parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Qué le había dicho ese acomplejado inferior a él? "¡Agh, pero cómo se atreve!" pensó enormemente molesto, pero también sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¡Retira eso y ahora! –ordenó señalando al acróbata ocn el dedito acusador. Eiji solo rió.

-¿Pero por qué? –inquirió-. Si eso es lo que eres, ¿o a caso Yuushi te dice otra cosa?

Aún completamente rojo, Gakuto soltó un bufido y se incorporó otra ve hacia adelante, pero esta vez prácticamente subiéndose a la mesa y avanzando hacia Eiji, quien lo miróp un poco asustado. Sin más el pelicereza lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, lo jaló y lo besó. Presionó sus labios ocn fuerza, relamiéndolos luego al separarse lentamente.

-Lo que uno no hace por recuperar a ese bastardo peliazul –farfulló fastidiado el pelicereza mientras se volvía a sentar y entonces volvió a mirar al Eiji-. ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué esa cara?

* * *

Continuación, sí? no?


	2. Castigados

Bueno, alégrense porque no será un one-shot, y a causa de esto me veo obligada a aclarar unas cosas... **Los chicos están ya en segundo de prepa, 16 años. Gakuto y Yuushi juegan otra vez dobles, mientras que Eiji con Oishi.** En cuanto al título del fic, como el otro no me gustaba mucho que digamos, decidí cambiarlo. Primero pense en algo con "juego", puesto que de eso se va a tratar, pero, como ya tengo un fic titulado así, pensé en otra cosa. Ludo se juega de a cuatro, si bien se puede de menos y hay variantes para más jugarores, pero principalmente es un "juego para cuatro personas". "Ludo" significa "Yo juego" en latín. Esa es mi aclaración

* * *

**_2. Castigados_**

-Terminamos.

La mandíbula del acróbata pelirrojo del Seigaku casi tocó el suelo ante aquella única palabra.

-¿Co-cómo? –preguntó incrédulo Eiji-. ¿M-me estás bromeando? ¿Verdad, Fujiko?

Pero la seria expresión dle tensai lo decía todo: iba en serio. El neko sacudió, aún incredulo, la cabeza. Quería pedirle explicaciones, exigirle un muy buen por qué para ese fin tan repentino, mas Fuji no se lo permitió. Esos ojos azules siempre lo dejaban mudo. Solo había que considerar que esta vez no era porque lo llevaban a hundirse en ellos, sino que esta vez le robaron las palabras el miedo y la confusión. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Solo había tenido esa clase de enfrentamiento una vez y había sido por celos, cosa que no esperaba de Syusuke pero que llegaron. Pero de todas maneras... El asunto con Oishi ya se había aclarado, no veía por qué ahora le cortaba de manera tan fulminante y súbita. Simplemente no lo entendía.

-Fujiko...

Pero ya estaba solo.

* * *

-Eres un idiota –farfulló Gakuto con la mente nublada. Yuushi solo rió por lo bajo-. Agh... Yuushi...

El pequeño acróbata suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo que le dolían las muñecas bajo la presión que ejercía una sola mano sobre ellas, mientras que otra mano experta despertaba en él sensaciones que conocía demasiado bien como para intentar resistirse mucho.

-Eres solo mío, Gaku, no lo olvides... –susurró de manera obscena en el oído del pelicereza, mordisqueando luego la pequeña oreja de su compañero de dobles. Gakuto solo asintió como pudo, apresuradamente e intimidado. Uno a cero para el tensai, quien procedió a desabrochar la camisa del más pequeño. Al diablo si los veía alguien, por él que viniese hasta Atobe y ni así se dejaría molestar en su trabajo. Gakuto gimió bajito al sentir como la mano de su novio subía por su pecho... cuando de pronto sonó su celular. Y solo porque aquello distrajo por un momento al Oshitari, fue que Gakuto logró soltarse y sacar el pequeño teléfono rojo de su mochila, sintiendo la mirada molesta del peliazul sobre sí.

-¿A-aló? –masculló el chico al responder.

-_Ahm, ¿Mukahi?_ –olló entonces una vocecilla que le pareció de lo más molesta en aquel momento, pero tuvo que tragar saliva al recordar que por parar con el dueño de esa voz se estaba ganando aquel castigo. Y es más, Yuushi ya lo había acorralado otra vez contra la esquina del vestuario del club de tenis, repartiendo suaves pero exitantes besos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Agh... Ahm, sí, sí, soy yo, eh... ¡Nee-chan! Dime qué pasa... –se trató de imaginar la cara de sorprendido o extrañado o lo que fuese del acróbata rival, pero prefería que ese sujeto le colgara a que Yuushi se decidiera por un castigo más sádico. Sin embargo, el neko pareció captar el mensaje y no hizo preguntas ni reclamó.

-Tengo que hablar contio –pidió Eiji en un tono de voz más bajo a lo que Gakuto asintió.

-Ajá, clar... Ah... no, Yuu... digo, esta bien –balbuceó como pudo el emperador de hielo mientras que su tensai se estaba ocupando de sus pezones y eso de una manera muy torturosa-. Sí, sí, ya voy, dile a mamá que deje de insistir.

Y sin más colgó, o mejor dicho, Yuushi le quitó el celular y lo dejó lejos del alcance del más pequeño.

-Bien, ahora sí –sonrió el Oshitari, a lo que Gakuto palideció.

* * *

-Bien, aquí me tienes, acomplejado de gato –bufó Gakuto, inspeccionando a su rival de pies a cabeza-. ¿¡A ti que rayos te pasa!

Eiji no respondió, solo le dedicó una mirada seria y un tanto vacía.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó impaciente el Hyotei y Kikumaru bajó la miraba.

-Oye, a ti... ¿a ti Yuushi te dijo algo? Digo, acerca de ayer...

Gakuto enrojeció a más no poder.

-Ah, yo... esto... ¡eso no te interesa! –bramó el Mukahi, rojo como un tomate.

-Oh, cierto, supongo que estaban discutiendo eso hoy cuando te llamé –le acusó con tomo amargado Eiji-. Se ve que su relación va muy bien.

Gakuto ya iba a contestarle con un gran insulto, pero entonces sol lo miró curioso.

-Ahm, tú... ¿Fuji te dijo algo? –preguntó con cuidado, observando con detenimiento al de cabello rojizo.

Eiji negó con la cabeza y Gakuto frunció el ceño.

-Sí, pero solo algo.

-¿Y bien? No soy adivino, neko feo –le espetó de mal humor Gakuto, mas enmudeció al ver que Eiji no le respondía con otro insulto-. ¿Qué te dijo?

-"Terminamos". Eso me dijo.

Gakuto no sabía que decir. En parte era su culpa, después de todo él lo besó, aunque, si el niño genio del Seigaku había visto algo que lo llevase a tal descición, debió ser el hecho de que su novio –o ex, como sea- no había presentado mucha resistencia y solo se había quedado mirándolo como un idiota. Sí, así era, al menos para Gakuto. Él no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, dado que la vida amorosa del neko no era su asunto, ni tampoco lo sería. Y aunque lo fuese, Gakuto no se sentiría ahora culpable. ¿O si? No, claro que no, aquel no era su asunto...

-Lo siento.

"¿¡Eh! ¿¡Yo dije eso!" pensó perplejo Gakuto al oír sus propias palabras de sus labios. Eiji le dedicó una mirada que se componía de sorpresa, pero extrañamente también de alivio.

-Ahm, no –vovlió a decir el acróbata eplicereza, contradiciéndose a sí mismo. Eiji frunció el ceño y lo observó sin saber qué insulto lanzarle esta vez.

-Idiota, si crees que con eso te libras estás equivocado –explotó por fin, llamando la atención de los pocos clientes que estaban también en la heladería.

-¿Eh?

-¡Es tu culpa que me haya temrinado! ¡No me vas a decir que no!

-¿Ah? ¡Claro que no es mi culpa! –se defendió ahora Gakuto-. Yo te besé y... ¡y aún así Yuushi no me terminó!

-Ajá, ya lo noté –contestó en tono sarcástico Eiji-. Pero te recuerdo que Fujiko no es lo mismo que tu querido novio pervertido.

-¡Cierra la boca, niño acomplejado!

-¡No, no me voy a callar, bebé engrído! –le responidó ahora gritando. No, él no iba a dejar que ese chico se fuese así no más sin arreglar lo que había arruinado.

-¿A no? –le devolvió Gakuto, alzando por igual la voz y sin preocuparse por el hecho de que ya venían a botarlos-. ¡Que lastima por ti, pero ese no es mi asunto!

-¡Si lo es! ¡Y lo vas a arreglar!

-¡Hey, ustedes dos, fuera!

Y afuera estaban, con el humor en el peor de sus estados.

-Bien hecho cereza gorda.

-¿Por donde? Tú eres el que comenzó a gritar...

-Cierra la boca, le harías un favor al planeta.

-Bien, igual me largo –concluyó Gakuto dándole la espalda al Seigaku y comenzando a caminar hacia la estación del metro.

-¡Hey, no! ¡Espera, te dije que tenías que arreglarlo! –protestó Eiji corriendo tras él, y al no ver otra opción más inteligente, se le lanzó encima. Gakuto cayó contra el suelo, con Eiji arriba, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula.

-Ay, serás... –se quejó-. Ya déjamen en paz.

-¡No! –insistió el Kikumaru-.

-Imbécil, ¿por qué no aprendes a arreglar tus asuntos solo?

-Porque ahora es tu asunto –murmuró Eiji. Bien, estaban llamando un poco la atención, no porque fuesen dos chicos tirados en la vereda, uno encima del otro y abrazándolo, sino porque el primer pelirrojo parecía estar cerca de comenzar a llorar.

-No molestes, gato callejero, madura...

-Lo harás –le cortó Eiji serio, quitándose de encima.

-¿O si no qué? –preguntó Gakuto burlón.

-¿O si no? Dios, todo el mundo sabe que Oshitari te es infiel con quien se le ofresca. No sería difícil hacerte pasar un mal rato...

-¡Retira eso, no es verdad! –gritó nuevamente Gakuto, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa más que Eiji hubiese querido decir. Siendo ahora quien se lanzó sobre el otro, llevó las manos al cuello de su camisa y lo miró de manera amenazante.

-Ok, tal vez no lo sea, pero podría averiguarlo –le espetó Eiji-. Admite que tienes dudas...

Gakuto lo soltó de a poco, agachando la mirada, desviándola lejos de la del neko.

-¿Y bien? –apresuró Eiji.

-Yo no desconfío de Yuushi –murmuró Gakuto en un tono que tendía a sonar como infaltil.

-Claro que no –contestó con ironía Eiji y lo miró con seriedad-. Mukahi...

-Me llamo Gakuto, idiota, ¿es tan difícil de recordar? –bufó claramente molesto el pelicereza, a lo que Eiji asintió un poco desconcertado.

-Ah. Bien, Gakuto...

-Ya, solo dime de una vez que quieres que haga. No tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo.

* * *

-Ah, hola, soy yo... Sí, ¿qué tal, Syusuke? ¿Ya le terminaste? ... No, aún no, Gakuto salió corriendo luego de la primera parte del castigo...


	3. Ukes

_**3. Ukes**_

-Te detesto.

-Creeme que no más de lo que yo te detesto a ti.

-Y una vez más estás equivocado...

-Mejor cierra la boca, cereza incompetente.

* * *

-¿Y bien? –sonrió Yuushi dirigiéndole una relajada mirada a su amigo. Fuji no estaba sonriendo.

-¿Y bien qué? –preguntó mirando por la ventana, revolciendo con la cuchara en su taza.

-Vamos, cuenta. ¿Qué hizo el niño? –insinuó sin molestarse en ocultar su curiosidad y su diversión. Syusuke lo miró con una ceja en alto y luego, por fin, volvió a sonreír. No, a nadie le gustaba ver seriedad en el rostro del prodigio. Al menos no a la gente normal.

-Pues, nada. Solo se quedó mudo –contó el Seigaku, a lo que el emperador de hielo ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-¿No hubo protestas, lágrimas, berrinches?

-No todos son niños engreídos como Gakuto –le devolvió Syusuke con un amargo tono de voz. El peliazul solo se rió.

-Qué aburrido... –murmuró con burla.

-Di lo que quieras. ¿Dices que Gakuto salió corriendo?

-Ahm, más o menos... Solo llegó al tercerer round, cuando decidió que ya no quería seguir.

-Creí que lo tenías dominado...

-Como sea –masculló Yuushi, pero luego su pokerface volvió-. De todas maneras, igual sabemos a dónde fue con tanta prisa.

-Ah, cierto...

* * *

-Idiota decerebrado.

-Llorón incompetente.

-Cereza gorda.

-Minino acomplej...

-¡Basta! –chilló entonces harto Eiji, inflando los cachetes y aguantándose las ganas de seguir insultando a su nemesis.

-Minino acomplejado –finalizó con una sonriza mordaz el pelicereza-. Bueno, ¿cuál es tu maravilloso plan para malgastar mi tiempo?

-Cómo nunca te callas... –murmuró Kikumaru y Mukahi alzó una ceja-. Como sea, ya lo he dicho: tú haces que Syusuke sepa que nada fue mi culpa y yo investigaré si Yuushi realmente te es infiel.

-Oh, vaya que ya lo planeaste todo –se burló Gakuto-. Pero debo mostrarte varios errores en tu linda idea. Primero, no es que "nada fue mi culpa"...

-¡Tú eres el que me besó! –protestó enojado el neko.

-¡Te pudiste haber defendido!

-¡Eso es estúipido, me tomaste desprevenido!

-Idiota... Como sea. Ya te dije que yo no dudo de Yuushi.

-¿Todavía insistes en eso? Es obivo que sí.

-Que no –afirmó Gakuto ofendido.

-Que sí... –contestó Eiji con una pícara sonrisa.

-Que no... –masculló irritado Mukahi.

-Que s...

-¡Qué no! –gritó ahora enfadado y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Shh, ¡cállate! –lo silenció rápidamente el pelirrojo y lo miró molesto.

Gakuto suspiró cansado, balanceando su pierna de adelante hacia atrás, y luego pasó su mirada por la habitación de Eiji. Era sencilla, agradable, nada de televisión ni computadora propia, a las justas un equipo de sonido. Se acercó a un estante, en el cual comenzó a observar las pocas fotos que había puesto ahí enmarcadas el neko. Amigos, pareja, familia. Aquello último a Gakuto no se le habría ocurrido tener. Ah, bueno, tenía una foto con su hermano menor, pero eso ya era todo. Se giró hacia el escritorio, seguido por la curiosa mirada del pelirrojo. Sobre la mesa había unos cuadernos del colegio, unas hojas sueltas y su teléfono móvil. Y entonces se sentó sobre la cama del menor y ahí fue cuando apareció aquella sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Vaya que es raro –murmuró fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Q-qué cosa? –preguntó extrañado Eiji, levantándose de su sitio en el piso y parándose delante del niño rico-. ¿Qué...?

-Digo no más... Es raro sentarme aquí, considerando todo lo que pudo haber pasado en esta misma cama –sonrió de manera malévola Gakuto-. No es que lo piense de ti, pero con un novio, o mejor dicho ex, tan sádico como el tuyo... Pues ni modo...

-Cierra la boca –siseó irritado Kikumaru y dio un paso mas hacia él.

Gakuto alzó el rostro hacia el más alto, sin quitar su ancha sonrisa. Eiji por un momento no supo qué hacer, tenía esas terribles ganas de darle una buena cachetada a ese enano descarado. ¿¡Quién michi se creía que era! Dios, ¿por qué ese idiota peliazul no le terminó también? La vida era tan injusta...

-No me voy a callar –contestó provocativo el Hyotei y sacudió la cabeza, dirigiéndole luego a Eiji una sonrisa llena de soberbia-. ¿O es que ahora me vas a venir con que eres vir...

Pero la burla no llegó a su fin, dado que el pelicereza enmudeció al ser empujado hacia atrás por el otro acróbata, quien saltó sobre él. Lo miró sorprendido, pero al ver su sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su rival, no pudo eviotar el volver a sonreír.

-Oh, dime Eiji, ¿sientes de pronto impulsos que no puedes dominar? –se mofó y el acróbata del Seigaku se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Ahm, yo... esto...

Gakuto ladeó la cabeza y luego se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus hombros.

-Dime... ¿qué tanto te gusta ese tensai de segunda? –preguntó perdiendo un poco la altanería de su expresión.

Y al ver que no recibía respuesta, lo besó. Lentamente, sin prisa alguna. Presionó sus labios contra los del neko, quien no reaccionó. Sintió como un ligero temblor recorrió a Eiji y sonrió. Se dejó caer y miró con grandes ojos al Kikumaru. Y enotces el fue besado.

* * *

-No sabía que te costase tanto terminarle a Kikumaru. Lo habría hecho yo con Gakuto si tanto molestaba –masculló un poco molesto el tensai peliazul. Syusuke se encogió de hombros.

-Da lo mismo, ya está hecho...

* * *

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del más grande, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Sentía su peso sobre su delgada figura, sentía sus manos sobre su cintura, sentía su lengua buscar algo dentro de su boca. Se aferró a su espalda, separándose por una fración de segundo para atrapar algo de oxígeno. La boca del Kikumaru tomó su cuello, lo besó, lo mordisqueó. Lo acarició con la lengua y los labios y Gakuto había perdido completamente las palabras, al igual que su mente se comenzaba a nublar. Y aquello le preocupaba. Se sintió presionado contra la cama y entonces se aferró aún con más fuerza a su rival. Sabía que esas sensaciones solo las había tenido con Yuushi, que hasta ese momento solo se había dejado tratar de esa manera por _él_. Pero él no tenía que enterarse, por más que sabía que sí lo haría. Pero en ese momento, la cabeza de Gakuto estaba ocupada con mejores cosas que el peligro de su novio.

Eiji por su parte ya no se reconocía a sí mismo. ¿¡Se había vuelto loco o qué! Eso debía de ser, dado que no había otra explicación lógica para justificar el hecho de haber invitado a su rival, el culpable de que Fujiko le haya cortado, a su casa y que haya acabado tirándosele encima. Quería detener todo eso, quería ordenarle a su cuerpo que dejase de lado esa estupidez, quería gritarle a sus dedos que dejasen de desabrochar la camisa de ese uniforme caro. Pero aún así, había algo en él que no quería hacer caso. Quería seguir así, seguir besando al chico cereza. Tenía una piel tan suave, y se comenzó a preguntar qué sentía Fujiko cuando, bueno, ya saben... lo hacía. ¡Porque obviamente él no era virgen! Aunque ahora ya no sabía por qué le alteraba tanto el hecho de que el pelicereza pensase que lo era. ¿Era ese el extremo de la locura?

* * *

-...después de todo solo es un juego, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

* * *

:3

Muajajaja

votación: Lemmon? sí, no?

*.*


	4. Infidelidades

_**4. Infidelidades**_

-Odio admitirlo, pero me dan ganas de nunca haberlo dejado salir de los vastidores.

Syusuke sonrió divertido. Ciertamente Yuushi solo se mostraba así con él. Ni si quiera Gakto, su novio, tenía el privilegio de poder presenciar a Oshitari Yuushi con los nervios en punta. Y es que con el prodigio de la Seishun Gakuen no valía la pena el mentir. Sería patético, y Yuushi no lo era.

* * *

-Agh... Mmh –se quejó Gakuto al sentirse totalmente desnudo y las manos, la lengua y los ojos del neko en todo su cuerpo. Bien, eso ya era suficiente, obviamente solo lo quería provocar un poco y molestarlo. ¿Pero sacarle la vuelta al tensai? ¿Es que al final el infiel no era el peliazul, sino él? Era claro que en una situación así hasta el acróbata del Hyotei habría recapacitado un poco, pero la cosa es que que nadie puede pensar mucho con la mente nublada de placer. Y es que el pelirrojo sabía lo que hacía. "Kami, es obvio que esto lo aprendió con el niño bonito de Fuji" pasó por la mente del emperador de hielo, quien buscó desesperadamente quitarle el polo a su ¿amante? Lo que fuese.

-Mmh, Eiji –gimió por lo bajo el más pequeño, distrayendo por poco a Kikumaru.

¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan bien el oír su nombre dicho –o gemido– por otra persona? Volvió a capturar los labios del pelicereza, sintiendo claramente como comenzaban a subir las temperaturas en aquel cuarto. De haber estado con todos sus clabes correctamente puestos, se habría detenido de golpe al recordar que tenia a toda una familia en el primer piso, pero al no ser el caso, mandó a volar a su madre y a sus hermanas. No es que supiese muy bien qué responder en caso de que los atraparan...

Entrelazó su lengua con la de Gakuto, acariciando su torso y sus costado. Por Kami, que ese chico tenía una cintura tan estrecha. Se separó de él, incorporándose y quedando sentaod sobre su cadera, para terminar de quitarse la polera al ver que el chico no lo lograba. Gakuto, sentándose y dejando que él se quitara el polo, se ocupó de bajarle el short. Como amaba el pelicereza los pantalones con elático, nada de molestos cierres ni correas inútiles (o últiles, desde el punto de vista de su acostumbrado seme). Con todo y short, le bajó de frente también el boxer. ¿Cómo había dejado que el neko lo desvistiera, sin oponerse ni reclamar que el pelirrojo se desnudase también? Craso error, uno de los que más le molestaba cuando lo cometía. De un empujón tiró al neko hacia atrás, tirándolo por poco de la cama. Se situó sobre él, y con una sonrisa lasciva, susurró:

-Y dime, Eiji, ¿quién será el seme?

Eiji, sin saber qué contestar, no porque no supiese la respuesta, sino porque se había quedado sin palabras, sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. Él no iba a ser uke de Mukahi, por más atontado que estuviese de tanto placer, pero ni así. Gakuto sonrió aún más y se inclinó a besarlo, apenas rozando sus labios. Bajó por su mentón, siguiendo por su cuello y su pecho, sin molestarse en entretenerse con los pezones del neko. Un terrible revolcón se produjo en su estómago al pensar (y sentir) a dónde estaba apuntando el pelicereza. Sin pensárselo dos veces, o mejor dicho sin pensárselo, coló una mano sobre la cabeza del otro, y enredándose con los cabellos cerezas, lo empujó hacia abajo. Una fuerte oleada de placer lo recorrió al sentir los labios del chico sobre su miembro despierto, haciendo que se aferrase más a la cabellera lacia, sacándole un quejido al más pequeño.

-Dime que tú no eres también un sádico –jadeó Gakuto, dejando recorrer su aliento la extensión del neko.

Este solo gimió lo más bajo que pudo, negando con la cabeza. Mukahi sonrió divertido a se volvió a ocupar del problemita que Eiji traía ahora entre piernas. El neko arqueó la espalda cuando, luego de una larga tortura, el pelicereza por fin lo engulló por completo, rodeandolo con su lengua. Se sentía tan bien... Eiji buscó aferrarse a algo más que no fuese la pobre cabellera cereza, la cual, dicho sea de paso, era muy suave y sedosa. Pero ni si quiera le dio tiempo de preguntarse si era cierto aquel rumor del impetú de Hyotei por mantener hermoso el cabello, dado que en ese momento Gakuto se separó de él. Totalmente anonado, Eiji parpadeó en dierección cereza, la cual sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te iba a dejar correrte en mi boca? –rió Gakuto con arrogancia, pero al ver el fuerte sonrojo del neko, su risa burlesca se transformó en una sonrisa juguetona.

Gateó hacia adelante y Eiji, más por reflejo que por otra cosa, puso su manos en su cadera. Gakuto acercó sus labios al oído ajeno, rozando peligrosamente la entrepierna de Kikumaru con la suya, causando un jadeo mal retenido por parte de ambos.

-Yo también me quiero divertir –susurró lo más lujurioso que pudo, fruto de tantas sesiones con cierto tensai peliazul.

Eiji sintió como si con solo eso podría venirse, pero entonces notó que el Hyotei se volvió a incorporar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos a ver lo que buscaba hacer. Reprimiendo un quejido, Gakuto se fue sentando sobre la erección del neko, quien ahora lo sujetaba por la cintura. Y aquel quejido del pelicereza luego se transformó en un fuerte gemido cuando el pene de su amante tocó aquel punto que lo enloquecía. No resistiendo más, Eiji le dio vuelta a todo, quedando entre las piernas de su rival, este echado sobre su cama. Se volvió a salir un poco, para volver a penetrar al más pequeño, quien arqueó la espalda, sorprendiendo hasta a Eiji. Debía admitirlo, el Hyotei era más flexible. No es que se lo fuera a decir, además ahora tenía algo más interesante en que pensar, o que hacer. Siguió embistiéndolo lo mejor que pudo, gimiendo junto a su rival, quien se había aferrado a él una vez más, y finalmente ambos se corrieron, uno dentro del otro y este entre sus vientres. Y por último, aquella infidelidad fue sellada con un último beso.

* * *

-Mmh, llegué –masculló exhasuto el pelicereza mientras dejaba que la puerta de su casa se cerrase con el viento que corría. Entonces recordó que ese día todos llegaban tarde, a exceptción de su hermano, quien estaba donde un amigo. Bueno, almenos nadie notaría su cansancio. Y vaya que se sentía aliviado. Subió sin ganas por las escaleras a su cuarto, con el estómago reclamándole algo de comer. Abrió su puerta mientras mascullaba cosas sin sentido.

-Maldito neko acom... ¿Uh?

-Hola, cerecita, ¿tiempo sin vernos?

-¿F-Fuji?

* * *

-¡Ya voy! –gritó Eiji al oír el timbre de la casa y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Justo había acabado de eliminar cualquier pista delatadora de lo que sucedió –y nunca debió de haber sucedido- minutos atrás en su habitación. De un salto se encontraba frente a la puerta principal, la cual abrió con una gran sonrisa. La cual no tardó en desvanecerse.

-¿Eh? ¿Oshitari?


	5. Mal y poco informado

Bueno, como ponerlo! solo quedan dos semanas de actualizaciones seguidas! Luego de eso vuelvo a clases y de ahí en adelante ya tomará más tiempo el subier un nuevo capi (no, las piedras no me las tiren a mí, eso es a mis profes! ò.ó) Argh, cómo no puedo tener vacas todo el año o que me paguen por fanfic y vivir de eso ¬¬ Pero ya saben, sin ánimo de lucro bla bla bla que triste, tal vez debería cambiar los nombres de lso personajes y vender mis historias (?) Ganaria algo por eso? no lo se XD

Advertencia: no revisé nada, lo más probable es que haya un sinfín de errores de tipeo u.u

En fin! aquí dejo de lloriquear y llenarlos con mis problemas y le doy el capítulo número cinco! Sí señor: luces, cámara, acción! (y qué acción 3 kukuku...)

* * *

_**5. Mal y poco informado**_

-Hola, cerecita, ¿tiempo sin vernos?

-¿F-Fuji?

-Oh, veo que recuerdas mi nombre –sonrió peligrosamente el tensai. Gakuto tragó saliva. Dios, ¿¡Cómo no sentirse intimidado teniendo a semejante prodigio que pecaba de sádico en el cuarto! Para empezar, ¿cómo había entrado? Sí, sí, por la puerta, pero eso no explicaba cómo obtuvo la llave. Cuando él llegó, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro... Agh, ¿¡ese jodido genio qué se creía!

* * *

-Ahm, ¿Oshitari? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás –sonrió el peliazu de manera misteriosa y coqueta-. Es una sorpresa...

* * *

-Mmh, ¿qué pasa? ¿No vas a decir nada? Ni si quiera te has movido desde que me viste –rió divertido el prodigio de la Seigaku. Oh sí, aquello sí que sería entretenido, o por lo menos para él. Ensanchó significativamente su sonrisa y abrió los ojos-. Dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy?

-E-eso no te interesa –tartamudeó por fin Gakuto, luego de que hubiesen pasado unos larguísimos segundos. Syusuke ladeó el rostro, observando con aparente curiosidad los movimientos del acróbata. Cómo si se encontrara encerrado solo con un león salvaje, Gakuto se dirigió hacia su mesa, sin atreverse a darle la espalda al ex de su amante. Dios, eso sonaba horrible y solo daba aún más miedo. En algún momento chocó contra su mesa, soltando un insulto contra esta. Fuji rió divertido y se paró de la cama en la que había esperado sentado al pelicereza. Acto seguido se acercó a este, con una sonrisa indescifrable para el más pequeño, quien, de haber podido. Habría retrocedido un paso o dos. Pero dado que estaba ahí la oportuna pared, dio contra esta y terminó acorralado por el prodigio quien ahora lo escrutaba de pies a cabeza.

-Vamos, estoy seguro que no es nada malo –musitó divertido ante las reacciones que causaba en el chico-. Vamos, dime qué hiciste hoy.

Gakuto lo miró atónito. ¿Era posible que supiese algo de lo que había sucedido entre él y el gato apestoso? No, eso no podía ser, simplemente era ilógico. A ver, en casa del neko estaba la familia de este, si alguno de los tensais habría llegado, lo habrían mandado arriba, a la habitación de Eiji. La cabeza de Gakuto era un caos delicioso. Realmente todos los genios eran igual de sádicos. Pero... Gakuto se lo pensó bien por un momento. Y entonces una lucecita se prendió en su cabeza. ¡Claro! Posiblemente no tenían ni idea de lo que había sucedido y ahora solo lo querían intimidar. Pero, ¿por qué estaba hablando como si los prodigios estuviesen trabajando juntos o algo por el estilo? No, podía ser incluso que aquel ni si quiera era el caso. Vaya, se estaba volviendo demasiado analítico. "Maldito seas Yuushi", pensó, auqneu luego sonrió, lamentablemente sin sorprender en lo absoluto al tensai. Bien, podía ser que solo lo quería asustar por besar al pelirrojo, pero Gakuto no se iba a dejar dominar por ese idiota, poco le interesaba que fuese un genio, prodigio o lo que quisiese ser el condenado castaño. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Bueno –rió con arrogancia-, de hecho no hice gran cosa...

Fuji no lo interrumpió, de hecho no dijo ni hizo nada. Solo esperó y Gakuto se confió. ¿Lo quería asustar? Pues no, no lo iba a lograr y Gakuto le iba a tomar la delantera.

-...más que tirarme a tu ex, pero dudo que te moleste, digo, ustedes ya no son nada. ¿O es que me informé mal?

Syusuke cambió su sonrisa. Ahora más bien parecía como si mirara hacia abajao y viese a un niño pequeño que no sabía nada del mundo. Y no era que aquella idea estuviese muy lejos de la realidad.

-Yo no diría que estás_ mal _informado –canturreó-, sino más bien diría _poco_ informado, _Gaku-chan_.

Automáticamente la sonrisa y la confianza del Mukahi desaparecieron. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Poco? ¿Y eso a qué venía? En especial con el chan. ¡Ni Yuushi lo llamaba así! De haberlo hecho habría muerto. Pero en el caso del Fuji, Gakuto no se atrevió a protestar. No ahora.

-¿Q-qué? –masculló en el mismo estado del principio, mirando hacia arriba, donde se encontraban los ojos azules de Syusuke.

-Que no lo sabes todo, cerecita –susurró en el oído de dicha frutilla, causándole un delicioso estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos-. ¿Quieres que te ponga un tanto al día?

Gakuto no pudo evitar el asentir. Era como si su cuerpo hubiese decidido moverse por sí mismo, acatando a órdenes que eran dadas por Fuji. Este sonrió satisfecho y entonces Gakuto notó que las manos del tensai estaban sobre su cintura. Pero eso de pronto ya no parecía importar. No tanto como ahora le interesba el oír lo que el castaño tuviese para decirle. Sus ojos se conectaron con los del genio y distinguió, a pesar de la penumbra que ya se estaba haciendo presente en la habitación, el tono azulado brillante de estos.

-Dime –susurró el pelicereza, prendido de los ojos del más alto. Syusuke acercó sus labios a la oreja contraria y Gakuto sintió su aliento llegar hasta su cuello.

-¿Qué dirías si yo digo que, mientras que, dices tú, te cogiste a mi ex, tu novio me folló a mí?

Gakuto sintió como eso había sido un golpe bajo. Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza y trató de alejar al tensai.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –gritó fuera de sí-. ¡Yuushi no haría eso!

Buscó empujar al sujeto lejos de sí, sin embargo Syusuke era más rápido y fuerte y lo tomó de las muñecas. Colocando una mano a cada lado de la cabeza del más pequeño, Syusuke usó sus dos manos para inmovilizar al pelicereza, y en especia, para abrirse camino hasta sus labios.

* * *

-Oshitari-kun... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

* * *

Ahm ya sé que este capi salió un tanto más corto, pero ni modo... En fin, en el próximo verán lo que sucederá con el neko! 8D no se la pierdan! . y déjenme review, que eso me sube el animo, la inspiración, la autoestima y en especial el ego ò_ó


	6. Incógnitas

Bueno, un capi bien corto u.u la razón? estoy estancada, sin muchas ideas ò3ó pero me impacienté y quería publicar u/u supongo que el próximo capi seguirá con esos dos (yuushi & Eiji), seria lo justo XD (?)

* * *

_**6. Incógnitas**_

-Oshitari-kun... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Tú... ¿Tú realmente amas a Gakuto? –preguntó Eiji, observando con curiosidad los movimientos del tensai, quien caminaba un par de metros delante suyo.

¿A dónde lo llevaba ese sujeto? Y a esas horas de la noche... Lo raro era que su madre no habíapreguntado nada cuando dijo que saldría un rato. Kikumaru no podía imaginárselo, ese tipo era un misterio sin resolver. No podía evitar sentirsenervioso, ¿y cómo no? Hace solo un par de horas se había acostado con su novio, con quien supuestamente no se llevaba y que era la principal, por no decír única, causa de que Syusuke le hubiese terminado. ¡Demonios, él amaba a Fujiko! ¿Cómo pudo terminar teniendo sexo con Mukahi? ¡Con Mukahi Gakuto, su eterno rival incompetente! Que por cierto parecía haberlo manejada todo muy bien durante su último encuentro. ¿Podía ser que Yuushi o Syusuke supiesen algo, o que por lo menos sospechasen de los dos ukes? No, no podía ser, simplemente no. Eso era algo que solo Gakuto y él sabían, no había forma de que alguien más que ellos lo supiese, ese era un secreto... Uno que nunca nadie acordó que sería. Rayos, ¿y si Gakuto ahora abría la boca? ¿Qué si el pelicereza se lo dijo -a propósito o no, no importaba- al tensai peliazul, quien a su vez se lo contó a Syusuke y... Oh, no, en serio esperaba que Gakuto no hubiese sido lo suficientemente idiota como para decir algo, de lo contrario cagaría aún más la situación y... no quería ni imaginárselo.

La risita de Yuushi lo sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones, ganándose su completa atención. Eiji lo miró extrañado, al notar que se había quedado parado y que se había dado la vuelta, dándole ahora la cara. El peliazul estaba sonriendo y, Dios, tenía una sonrisa de infarto.

-¿Que si amo a Gakuto? –repitió la pregunta del menor, quien automáticamente asintió-. Podría ser.

Eiji abrió la boca para reclamar algo, mas se quedó callado al seguir caminando el tensai. Sin más que le quedase, el pelirrojo lo siguió, preguntándose aún a dónde se dirigían.

Bueno, por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de averiguar si el tensai le era fiel a la cerecita...

-Ahm pues... ¿Tú le eres fiel a Gakuto?

Yuushi sonrió.

-Dejaré que tú juzgues eso por tu propia cuenta –musitó mientras miraba al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza, con una mirada que haría derretir a cualquier ser humano que no estuviese sicológicamente enfermo.

-¿Eh?

* * *

DIGANME! quieren que haya algo entre el neko y yuushi? *3*


	7. Respuestas a amedias

Woolass! a puesto que ya todos se olvidaron de este fic XD pero bueno, la gran noticia es que yo no me olvidé de él! :D más o menos... la cosa es que caía en crisis por falta de ideas e inspiracion XD pero volví con un capi más de este fic, y ahora mismo me pongo a terminar lo que tenia del capitulo numero 16 de mis crónicas locas (Crónicas de una preparatoria desquiciada) en fin, espero que les guste, no hay lemon, pero sí un poco de lime ^^

* * *

_**7. Respuestas a medias**_

Sabía que aquello estaba mal… ¡Demonios, estaba de lo peor! Y no, no se refería a que el prodigio no sabía qué hacía o que lo hacía mal, todo lo contrario, se refería a que le terminaría por ser infiel por segunda vez a Yuushi ¡en un solo día! Trató de zafarse del agarre de Fuji, quien solo le sonreía con esa aterradora sonrisita suya, abriendo en una los ojos y observándolo retorcerse bajo su propio cuerpo. Gakuto le dirigió una mirada llena de odio al tensai, el cual solo volvió a cerrar los ojos con gesto "inocente".

-Vete a la mierda, Fuji –sioseó Gakuto en su límite-. ¡Vete con Kikumaru si tantas ganas tienes!

Pero Syusuke solo siguió con el juego, replicando que no lo haría.

-Yo no tengo qué buscar con Eiji –dijo serio, aunque luego volvióa su fiel sonrisa, causándole a Gakuto un doloroso estremecimiento.

Consideró que sería mejor idea no decir nada acerca del tema, no deseaba más problemas, suficientes ya tanía con el ex de su amante encima, diciéndole que se había acostado con su novio y ¡agh todo era muy complicado! Momento, ¿acababa de designar a Eiji como su amante? Oh Dios, esto no podía ir peor... ¿o sí?

No pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido al sentir como la lengua de Fuji bajaba por su cuello, deteniéndose para morder uno de sus hombros. Buscó de dónde aferrarse y no encontró más que al mismo Syusuke, quien sonrió complacido de aquella reacción. Terminó de quitarle la camisa al más pequeño, quien dio un respingo al sentir el frío suelo contra su espalda. Miró hacia arriba y lo último que recordó ver entonces fue la sádica sonrisa de Syusuke.

* * *

Cuando el tensai se separó de él con una gran, y repito, GRAN sonrisa de satisfacción, lo único que se le ocurrió a Eiji para hacer fue parpadear sorprendido. ¿Lo acababa de...? ¿Lo acababa de _besar_? ¡¿Oshitari lo acababa de besar, considerando que hace un par de horas se había acostado con su novio? Algo le decía que estaba en serios problemas, si no moría a manos de Fuji o Oshitari, sería a manos de Gakuto. ¡Oh no, Gakuto no podía saber...!

Ni si quiera llegó a terminar de pensarlo, dado que su mente se volvió a nublar al sentir nuevamente los labios de Yuushi sobre los suyos, buscando esta vez aún más profundidad. Sin saber qué hacía, Eiji terminó por abrir la boca y cerderle el paso al prodigio, quien sonrió mentalmente. ¿Quién diría que aquello era realmente tan fácil como Syusuke lo había predecido? Sus manos avanzaron, buscando tocar al pelirrojo, quien primero se asustó, buscando separarse, mas al final cedió nuevamente ante el tensai. Acarició la cintura de Kikumaru, deslizándo luego sus manos por debajo de su polera, a la vez que terminaba de explorar su boca para separarse a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

Justo cuando Eiji creyó que ya hbaía terminado, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la sonrisa victoriosa de Oshitari, quien ni le dio tiempo antes de volver a besarlo. Tomó al acróbata por las muñecas y lo presionó con más fuerza contra la pared. Sabía que terminaría por hacerlo, aunque no creyó que sería ahí pero... ¡demonios! ¿Ya qué importaba? Si tenía que hacérselo en ese mismo callejón le valía lo mismo, después de todo, aquel era el plan...


	8. Idas y vueltas

pueden creerlo? Estoy actualizando! Bue, lo escribí esto al toque, la verdad es que estoy craneando un poco el final de este fic y de otros, pero ya tengo una idea más clara que antes :) Dejen review por faaa! _

* * *

_**8. Idas y vueltas**_

Al día siguiente era domingo. Día libre por fin. Gakuto no sentía ni ganas de levantarse, por lo que permaneció tirado en su cama todo el día y solo salió de su habitación en la tarde para ir al baño y por algo de comida chatarra. Su teléfono celular lo dejó tirado en una esquina, ignorando todas las llamadas de Eiji al igual que todos sus mensajes quedaron intactos y sin leer y ni hablar de contestar.

Se sentía miserable, no en un extremo, pero si falto de ganas y habría seguido así sin empeorar, de no ser porque casi en la noche, apareció Yuushi en su casa.

-¿Qué tal? –saludó el prodigio como si solo fuesen conocidos y aquello puso alerta al acróbata.

-Ahm, ¿bien? –respondió inseguro y preguntándose por qué no se sentía nervioso.

Yuushi pasó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaladas, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa a Gakuto. Una sonrisa que no anunciaba nada bueno.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –preguntó por fin el pelirrojo y Yuushi tuvo que reír.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes –musitó sentándose en la cama del acróbata, y su sonrisa se ensanchó-. Aunque Fuji tenía razón, andas poco informado.

-¿¡Eh! –exclamó Gakuto aterrorizado y por fin la sonrisa de Yuushi desapareció.

-Te diré que pasa: nada, al menos entre nosotros.

Y sin más se volvió a para y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir se giró otra vez hacia su ahora ex-novio y le volvió a sonreír.

-Por cierto, ya sabía que terminarías acostándote con Kikumaru, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Como ves, eres demasiado predecible para mí, así que no creas que te estoy terminando por infiel, porque eso sería ser hipócrita.

Y se fue.

* * *

Aquella mañana lunática, o sea lunes a las siete, cuando entró al salón de clases, sintió que era la persona más miserable del planeta Tierra. No solo le había sido infiel a su novio -dos veces para ser exactos-, sino que lo fue primero con su rival acérrimo y luego con el ex de este. Sip, se sentía la última basura del mundo.

-¡Gaku!

Ni siquiera se volteó al oir el acostumbrado saludo de su mejor amigo, simplemente terminó por arrastrarse a su sitio y medio sentarse ahí. Jiroh se le acercó corriendo y lo miró preocupado y tenía razones más que suficientes para hacerlo.

-Te ves horrible –dijo sentándose delante del acróbata, escrutándolo de pies a cabeza sujetándose el mentón epnsativo-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada –gruñó Gakuto sin ánimos-, solo que desde ayer soy oficialmente un cualquiera más para Yuushi.

Jiroh lo miró sorprendido, pero sin comprender.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Pero si él te adora!

Gakuto tuvo que reír amargadamente por aquello que había dicho su amigo.

-Sí, sin duda soy su juguete favorito...

* * *

-¿E-eh? ¿lo dices en serio?

-En serio.

Fuji asintió, sonriéndole. Eiji no sabía qué decir ante todo aquello. Para los que llegaron tarde, el prodigio le acababa de pedir para que volviesen.

_Como si nunca me hubieses sido infiel._

Aquello le había dicho con la acostumbrada sonrisa y Eiji había sido demasiado ingenuo como para no notar la ironía en aquellas palabras. Claro que Fujiko jamás le haría algo así, Syusuke lo amaba demasiado como para serle infiel como Eiji lo fue, y lo malo o lo bueno era que Eiji no sabía que ese pensamiento era en gran parte erróneo.

Era obvio que nadie en Seigaku tardó en enterarse que la pareja de ensueño se había reconciliado, así como tampoco tardó el rumor en llegar hasta las aulas de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas.

-¿¡QUÉ COSA!

Jiroh no pudo más que sonreír nervioso y sin idea de qué hacer ante la brusca reacción de su amigo.

-Pues me acaba de enterar de que Kikumaru y Fuji volvieron... Aunque la verdad es que yo ni sabía que se habían separado –dijo y soltó una risita, aunque por la cara de su amigo supo que aquello que le acababa de decir no significaba anda bueno.

-¿¡Cómo que volvieron! ¡¿Por qué?

-Yo que sé –gruñó Jiroh acomodándose para volver a dormirse, pero Gakuto ya había saltado y desapareció corriendo.

Jiroh lo siguió con la mirada extrañado, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros, pensando que el chico sencillamente debía de estar molesto por alguna otra razón.


End file.
